phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Walpurgisnacht 10
AP: 12 EXP: 700 Zenny: 7,405 Item Drop: Toric Bow Bonus: Lazuli 1, Madoka Magica Key x1, Title: "Witch Hunter!" Transcript Before Stage Start Dulyn: Do you see them? The curses and sorrows carried by that witch? Tyrfing: Yes. Dulyn: I hate to say it...but the magical girls won't be able to defeat it by themselves. Mami Tomoe: Why...can't we win? Madoka Kaname: Homura... Homura Akemi: It's okay, Madoka... Tyrfing: ...I understand everything now. Homura Akemi: ...? Tyrfing: The reason why I had to go through time instead of Homura...and the reason why I met everyone. Homura Akemi: ... Tyrfing: You taught me that what seems like ordinary life to me...that is both sorrow and causality as well. Tyrfing: And more than anything, you wished for my salvation. Madoka Kaname: Tyr... Tyrfing: That witch has absorbed countless curses, but by Culling it even more times than the number of curses... Tyrfing: ...I can beat it because of the massive levels of causality I bear within me. I am the only one who can do it. Madoka Kaname: But how will you handle it alone? Tyrfing: I am not alone. I also carry with me countless thoughts, sorrows, and wishes... Tyrfing: I'll make sure you get back to your own world. Tyrfing: The second I destroy that thing, all of you jump into the dimensional hole. Tyrfing: There should be just enough time to go through. Madoka Kaname: Tyr... Tyrfing: Thank you...Madoka... Madoka Kaname: Tyr?! After Stage Clear Tyrfing: Everyone, go now! Madoka Kaname: ... Kyoko Sakura: Madoka?! Madoka Kaname: ...I'm gonna stay in this world. Tyrfing: What?! Madoka Kaname: I can't just go home like this. I think there must be some way to save the Killer Princesses, too. Homura Akemi: Madoka... Madoka Kaname: Go on, everyone. I'll be fine. Kyoko Sakura: Don't be crazy! Madoka Kaname: Go! Homura Akemi: No! We can't! Madoka Kaname: ... Homura Akemi: We can't just leave you here. Madoka! Homura Akemi: A world without you would mean nothing to me. Homura Akemi: If you're staying in this world, then this is my world now, too. Madoka Kaname: Homura... Kyoko Sakura: I guess that decides it, then. Mami Tomoe: Yeah. Sayaka Miki: This is just like you, Madoka! Madoka Kaname: Everyone... Sayaka Miki: Huh? Kyoko Sakura: Huh?! Madoka Kaname: What's going on?! Kyubey: This dimension has started to reject all of you. You were never meant to be in this world. Madoka Kaname: You're kidding... Homura Akemi: Madoka! Madoka Kaname: Ah...Tyr! Tyrfing: Madoka! Madoka Kaname: We'll meet again someday, won't we?! Tyrfing: Uh, yeah! Madoka Kaname: Make it a promise! Tyrfing: Thanks...Madoka... Sayaka Miki: Ouch... Madoka Kaname: ...It's slammed shut. Homura Akemi: Yeah. Mami Tomoe: What should we do now? Kyoko Sakura: First things first. Let's get something to eat. Sayaka Miki: I want to take a nice long bath! Kyubey: Heh. So this is how it all ends. Madoka and Tyrfing: Magical girls... Madoka and Tyrfing: and Killer Princesses... Madoka and Tyrfing: both live lives full of sorrow... Tyrfing: ...but there's no need to despair. Tyrfing: I'll change things. We'll save you. So... Dulyn: Tyr! Tyrfing: Yeah! Eldrich: *Shriek* Madoka and Tyrfing: We'll fight. Madoka and Tyrfing: We'll keep fighting forever... Madoka and Tyrfing: ...living as Magical Girls...and Killer Princes... Madoka and Tyrfing: It's the only fate we know! The End Walpurgisnacht 10